


Love and Gavin: It's Passion

by yunyu, yunyu-translations (yunyu)



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu-translations
Summary: A translation from Chinese to English of a work by seram, with permission.ABO fic with the twist that you (a beta) surprisingly go into heat.The usual blurry dub-con lines of omegaverse apply; fantasy is fantasy, don't like don't read.写同人的太太们：如果你准许翻译就告诉我，有空我想翻译其他的同人～(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)





	Love and Gavin: It's Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [恋与白起 道有情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627835) by [seram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seram/pseuds/seram). 



> Because grammatical tense boundaries are quite different in Chinese, it's very possible that I have missed a tense change in here. If you notice a tense error, please point it out to me in the comments so I can fix it.

You're in heat.

Even though you've embraced that idea—"Being a beta is not like being an omega, you can live the single life in total safety. You don't need to bind yourself to some alpha, you can live independently." You passed your days with this "naive" kind of thinking, but you couldn't avoid the rude awakening fate was about to hit you with.

These past few days you felt dizzy as if you were in a high fever. A sick feeling all over, like someone just pulled you out of the water, hot and cold flashes leaving you shaking so badly that you can't help but grit your teeth.

At first you thought it was just that street food you unwisely indulged in making you feverish, but over the past two days your libido climbed higher and higher, til all you could think of is finding someone to make love to, and you realized: you are actually, *actually* in that primal state you thought only omegas ever entered: heat.

———

It wasn't easy to make it until you got off work. All you could think about was the feeling of emptiness between your legs getting stronger and stronger. With every step it seemed like a flood of sticky fluid would gush out, exactly like an omega awaiting the thrust of an alpha. If it kept going like this, you wouldn't even be able to go to work tomorrow. You'd be reduced to calling in sick.

Who the hell said that betas couldn't have heats? When you recovered, you were definitely going to find that person and give them hell.

But on second thought, maybe it's because a beta's heat isn't as obvious. The pheromones didn't have a scent, and with no strong urge to find a mate like an omega, that could have caused the misunderstanding.

Whatever it was, finding out how to fix this uncomfortable desire was the main point. Maybe in your contacts you could find a trustworthy, single alpha... or maybe...

You grind your teeth, and shake the unrealistic idea out of your head.

An alpha like Gavin would have found his own omega a long time ago. What are you doing, indulging in a pipe dream now?

Fantasizing was useless. You go through the contacts on both of your phones, but every alpha within is bound to an omega. It would be impossible for them to mark you.

This feeling that had gone unrelieved for so long became more and more difficult to bear.

———

You raise your eyes clouded by lust, preparing to enter an inconspicuous little shop on the city street. It's your first time inside a sex toy shop... a strange place. You can't even explain why you feel uncomfortable about it, but for the time being, buying a vibrator has to be the most effective way of dealing with your sex drive.

You try to psych yourself up, and begin wandering the aisles searching for your target.

_What are all these things anyway..._

The glittering array of merchandise all blurs together in your sight. Maybe a toy won't even help to resist your unconscious nature, but rather further excite the lust within your body. You ignore the sight of your trembling hands as you reach out to grab a vibrator off the shelf without much regard for what model it is. Quick as a flash you stagger over to the cashier to pay for it.

You don't dare keep looking at the things inside the shop. You're afraid it's going to make your body produce even more pheromones, and make ending the heat even more difficult.

The vibrator is designed especially for betas. You lower your eyes to look at it, and even the sight of the plastic vibrator is enough to flood your heart with desires, such that your lip begins to faintly tremble.

The shop assistant takes a look at you, standing there looking like you're about to collapse at any moment. "Are you okay?"

You shake your head, take the black plastic bag from her hand, and stumble over to push open the door. Without warning you run straight into someone's chest.

Ahh...

Lust sweeps away the vast majority of your brain's ability to think. You stare blankly into the strange chest for a moment before realizing you need to apologize.

The man before you is an alpha. Right now his scent is especially attractive, enticing you to keep leaning on his body. His strong alpha pheromones enfold all of you in a flash. You swallow, and straightening yourself with great effort, try to avoid looking forward.

"Excuse me..."

The other person's voice sweeps down through you from your head to your toes. "What are you doing here?"

Hearing that familiar voice hits you like a jolt. Incredulously you lift your head, feeling your face turn even redder. The explanations you want to give just get stuck in your throat. "I..."

When Gavin got off work, he sensed your breath from far away. Subconsciously he wanted to follow you, only to discover you coming out of a sex toy shop with a plastic bag.

 _She..._ Gavin doesn't even dare imagine how to finish that sentence. Blushing a little, he changes the topic.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No, no, no..." How in the world could you let him take you home? All you can think about was getting there as fast as possible to play with yourself, so you make this hasty refusal, but before you can get two steps away he catches hold of you.

"Your body is really hot, do you have a fever?" Gavin could sense the heat radiating off of you, and can't resist putting his hand to your forehead to check. "You're burning up and you still came out to run errands. I'm taking you home."

Unconsciously, he activates his alpha influence on you. You're a beta and shouldn't be influenced by alpha pheromones, but you're still unable to resist his actions.

You whimper as he picks you up. Your mind is only half-aware and your body is powerless, unable to resist. Your burgeoning lust pushing you into burrowing more into his embrace.

Gavin wraps you in his coat before taking off. Though you're protected from the cold wind, the hot and cold feeling within your body is stronger than ever. Instinctively you are afraid to be so near an alpha during a heat. You are scared that you will do something there's no turning back from.

———

"Going out when you're this ill! Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" This is a face he rarely shows towards you, a face like a storm cloud that makes you feel very much wronged. You would like to open your mouth and deny this, but you're worried that if you did a moan would come out instead. You can only shut your red eyes and look down without saying anything.

He hadn't seen you for too long, but he didn't think his usual blunt tone would scare you. In an instant he was stricken, and changed into the overgrown boy that you were so familiar with. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so harsh to you... If you're ill, shouldn't you take some medicine? Where's your fever medicine?" Putting you on the bed, he turned to go look for your medicine cabinet.

You didn't have a fever, no way did you need fever medicine. But it was so hard to face him and reveal such an intimate secret. Unconsciously you reach for his sleeve, but touch nothing but the cold air which prickles your skin.

"I..." You clench your teeth and shut your eyes, but summon up all your courage to say: "I'm just... in heat."

Gavin was knocked dumb in a split second.

Gavin knew you were a beta. When his own dynamic presented, he was selected for a alpha-only training course, and only after that returned to Loveland City. A beta and an alpha basically had no future. A rare and special alpha must bond to an omega; this way the number of exceptional offspring would be increased. It was for the benefit of humanity.

He had spent a lot of time pondering this issue, wondering how the hell to break through this barrier, how to get permission from his superiors to marry a beta, all the time forgetting the fact that you and he had only actually interacted a few times. Only when he returned to Loveland City had he suddenly realized that you hadn't interacted at all in seven years! Maybe you had already found your own true love, and he would be left alone to envision his ash-grey future.

_So meeting was never more than an accident._

———

You don't hear his response, only a kind of a thrumming inside your head. The man in front of you doesn't even make a sound, does that mean he hates you?

You open your eyes and look up at him without hope.

Gavin looks at you. "Your... boyfriend? I'll give him a call."

You just stare, unable to comprehend his meaning for a moment. Before you can come back to yourself, he's already put your cell phone into your hands.

Your contacts... you swipe open the phone, with trembling fingers opening up the contacts.

This is your personal phone, not business. You could count the number of people in the contacts list on your fingers.

And it will be quite obvious that the only man on the list is Gavin.

You didn't know how to explain to Gavin. It was too embarrassing to take the next step and ask him to give you a temporary mark. Your voice trembles as it comes out of your throat. "I—"

He sees your contacts list too. Before you can react, his alpha scent is already swarming your senses. Gavin presses you into the bed again as if he simply can't wait anymore, his lips effortlessly parting yours with a clear intention of invading between them, bracing the back of your head with his hand. His hair falls onto your forehead, and it really tickles, but it also stimulates your lust even more.

"Oh..." It's not easy to find a crack large enough to speak through. You only have a moment to breathe before you are again covered in softness. This time the kiss completely unleashes your pheromones, filling your room with their deliciously sweet scent, enticing your body to prepare itself even more.

"Ah..." Noticing your distraction, Gavin's eyes begin to smile. He clutches at the nape of your neck, squeezing the gland that was deeply buried within. "Wonderful..."

A beta's gland is underdeveloped. You never thought it would act like this in such a circumstance. The weakness of your body already suggested you had some potential towards becoming more like an omega. The prospect of receiving a temporary mark completely sobers you, but as you open your mouth to speak, he lifts your head and bends forward to bite down on your gland.

"Ooh..." It's your first time having such a sensitive area handled. Subconsciously you want to evade Gavin's action, but he confines you to the same place. Your body curls in his grip for a moment then falls back again. Fortunately it only took a moment to leave the mark. As you wait for him to let you go, your eyes are already filled with tears from the sensation.

"I'm so happy," he laughs softly into your ear, his muffled voice calling you back to yourself, "that you aren't anyone else's."

You widen your eyes, the tears beginning to fall. "I thought... you would have bonded with an omega long ago."

"I never will." Gavin both did and didn't want to reject this topic. "I will only have you. I'm so sorry..." He paused a moment. "I didn't know that you... if I knew, I definitely..."

You interrupt his words. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Now you know, and it's not too late."

"Did you go to the sex toy store... because of your heat?" Gavin glances at the plastic bag on the ground nearby. "Do you still feel uncomfortable now?"

"A little... I don't know how long a heat is supposed to continue..." You carefully focus within for a moment. If feels as if that irresistible hot wave has receded a little, but there is still a kind of emptiness. It seems like a symptom that your heat isn't over yet, that you're still in that state.

He doesn't say anything immediately, but stands and picks up the bag. "If you're still uncomfortable, then I..." Having said that, he suddenly blushes and stops.

Naturally you know what he means. Now that the words are out, you won't hesitate to give yourself to him. "Can you help me?"

It's rare for Gavin to be shy, but helping you solve a crisis has already come a habit of his, so he quickly discards those useless feelings and pulls the vibrator package out of the bag. He takes it to disinfect it and then comes back.

"It might hurt... try to bear it." He starts undoing the buttons of your clothing, exposing your naked body. The sky is turning dark through the window, but even the slight invading rays of light feel inappropriate, as if you're about to masturbate in the middle of the day.

But just at that moment, he reaches the innermost layer of your clothing, and with an exploratory kind of air reaches his hand to touch that secret place. As one might expect, the cloth is soaked to the touch. All you can feel is that his hands are like blazing flames setting you alight, with the pheromones in the air as the ultimate fuel. Holding your breath doesn't make it any better, but instead somehow makes it feel like your fever is rising even hotter.

Gavin takes a look at you, and seems to be considering whether or not to say something. At last he keeps his mouth shut and lowers himself to kiss your earlobe while his hand pushes aside the cloth and makes a tentative push into your entrance.

"Oh, don't kiss there." You never knew your earlobe was such a sensitive spot, and push at him uncomfortably. You get no response from him, but the next moment he lets out a laugh, and starts to use his teeth on it instead. "Ah..." You grab his hand and clutch at his skin. He adds another finger with utmost care. The secretions flow even more. Soon they're going to soak the sheets.

"You..." You bite him with a little vexation, but you offer no resistance as he bends your legs apart. He tests the vibrator by pushing it just into you and out again, your sticky fluids causing an obscene noise. Neither of you speak, as if to keep this love affair even more secret and alluring.

At last he ceases to tease you, seeing that you're well-prepared. He brushes the damp hair from your forehead. "If it hurts just tell me and I'll stop." The vibrator in his hand disappears inch by inch into your cunt, the soft flesh greedily swallowing its modest size. Watching the flesh-coloured vibrator makes Gavin's mouth dry, because he knows an alpha's cock is bigger than this. Without enough lubrication, even in heat his cock could injure you.

The time seems to stretch. Gavin firmly keeps you from moving, so that as the vibrator sinks inch by inch into your body, the fire of lust within slowly begins to burn. Eventually you can't help but begin to moan and stretch out your hands to tug and pull at his clothing as if to try to pull it off.

Naturally he understands what you're thinking. It's very difficult to really fill you to the bottom with this modest vibrator. Impatiently he flips the switch.

"Ah!" The sudden vibration startles you. You pull back nervously, and by a lucky chance it makes the vibrator push against your g-spot. It's your first time using a toy like this... really your first time doing any kind of sex... Naturally you're unable to resist this tide of strange feelings. Your body can't help but try to move to seek support from Gavin's, but he grabs you with one hand while the other pulls the vibrator out.

You have no time to stop his movements, only enough to realize that something's different this time about the way the vibrator feels when he pushes it all the way back in, inciting you to moan and orgasm. The lust moves through your entire body. Every inhale and exhale floods you with a sweet aroma.

After this blank and noiseless peak, you feel like as the vibrator pulls out it's accompanied by a gush of liquid like water flowing, dripping down onto the sheets.

"Gavin... Gavin..." You grind against him seeking a kiss, but you're still under the control of the vibrator. Just as you're falling down from the peak, the intense vibration sends you back uphill. The aches of body and mind intermingle, eroding your will bit by bit, until you realize you're saying, "Enter me, please..."

Gavin lowers his head and cradles you by the back of the neck while one hand embraces your waist. He sucks at the the scent that your body is slowly putting out, a fragrance of heat that is difficult to sense, a faint perfume that he's become addicted to. His eyes flutter close as he opens his mouth to suck on your snowy breast, now and then nibbling at you, then loosens his necktie with his free hand and tosses it on the bed.

"Help me." The rumble of Gavin's voice slides over your ear like boiling water, pulling your hands to his waist, just above his pants.

You know in your heart that you're just about to orgasm again. Your hands want to undo his belt, but where can you get the strength to open it? Urgently you pull at his white shirt with an incoherent plea for help, that the body beneath him is ascending to orgasm again, soft and strengthless.

Gavin looks like he's never felt better. He kisses your forehead comfortingly, pulling your hands with his to open the belt, and looks a bit mischievous as he pulls down the zipper, taking out a massive thing that strikes you silent at the notion of it invading you.

Again he pulls you for another sweet kiss. One of your hands brushes against his size, scaring you fully sober. In this same moment, Gavin pulls the vibrator out of your body. Without it plugging you up, the liquid from several orgasms flows out, soaking a large area of the sheets. He looks over your body, one hand supporting you while the other grasps his cock as he twists to position himself at your entrance.

His cock head parts open your labia. You finally realize why an alpha cannot join with a beta. A beta is incapable of accepting something of such a size. If he pushes in, you will definitely break!

"Gavin... it won't work... you... ooh..."

He pays no mind to your pleading, pushing slowly into you, lightly and experimentally.

It's too big. You immediately screw up your face and begin to wail. Even if you're somewhat like an omega, that doesn't change the fact that you're still a beta. Without the elasticity to deal with a penis of such a size, confronting your cunt with it can only be called torture. It's like he's stretching your subconscious mind taut as well. It already feels like there's no room left for him to release in. He neither pushes in nor pulls back out. He frowns and kisses your face. "Try to relax, if it still hurts I'll take it out, okay?"

Though you're still crying you shake your head, trying with all your might to relax. "No... I want you inside."

After a long time, the pain finally dulls. Suppressing his urge to thrust, he sinks in inch by inch. The enormous cock gradually opens up places inside you that the vibrator just couldn't reach. Inch by inch the soft flesh draws in his member. It's as if your breath is pulsing around him. He breathes in a gulp of air as the last inch of his hugeness fills you to the apex, and drops encouraging kisses on your face.

You've already cried to the point that you're gasping for breath. There are tears even on your eyelashes. You've never experienced having something practically at the entrance to your womb. It's a feeling like being stuffed until you're practically run through. You reach for Gavin for comfort from your distress, and he kisses you passionately, inch by inch, as if cherishing a rare and hard-won treasure.

"Hold me tight." Gavin entwines his fingers with yours with one hand while the other grips your waist as he slowly begins to set a rhythm. This newly found secret garden within you receives his thrusts over and over again. It's so full, it hurts, but slowly it begins to stir up a tide of passion, buffered by each wave of him. You begin to utter groans as your face changes to a look of utter satisfaction. But he realizes that you're still not entirely used to it, and doesn't let his motions go too freely, until you begin to twist your hips in an unsatisfied way. Then he opens his eyes wide, reflecting a golden light like the flash of a meteor, and you're pushed down into the bed by him again, and he spreads your legs even wider.

Gavin grabs a pillow from the side to place beneath you, watching you so gently and carefully, as he says with his breath rough and low: "Do you know the only way to end a heat?"

He asks this question so suddenly. You are not that familiar with omega things, you hadn't even met more than one or two in your daily life, much less discussed the problems of heat with them. So you shake your head.

Gavin understands only too well. He begins to slowly thrust deep inside you again. "It's with a knot and an orgasm."

"But omegas have a special reproductive cavity to take an alpha's knot and move to the next stage of heat, a beta doesn't have that."

"Then... you may need to endure a little." He sucks in a breath, and without waiting for a reaction he suddenly thrusts! In an instant his cock has stabbed into your innermost depths, almost inside your womb. Your eyes open wide, but you can't even make a sound. Again without waiting for your reaction, he pulls back and then sticks it back in even more savagely!

"G-gavin!" You cry out with fear, but the rest of what you wanted to say is forced into a groan. This speed is completely unlike before. He watched as you slowly adapted to his size, but it was only a snare to pull you into this abyss.

Your desire is completely stirred up now. Intermittently he massages the nape of your neck as he leaves a trail of love bites along your collarbone. Every violent thrust drags out of you another shuddery, broken moan, smashing apart your pleading bit by bit.

"No... I'll break... Gavin, Gavin please..." You clutch at him with fear, but you get no satisfactory response.

Gavin kisses you tenderly. "I'll keep control, I won't injure you."

You can hardly understand this response that he pours into your ear, only feel his hair tickling your skin again. Every stroke is the most difficult test you've ever faced. Your defeated will gives way again to your lust. You cry for mercy but again obtain no response. He's still pushing your legs apart and leaving yet another love bite on you, with no sign of stopping.

An alpha's stamina is frightening. Already you don't know how many times he's fucked you through orgasm, but he still has not yet released. The ache has carried away everything. You don't even have the strength to ask for mercy anymore. Your tear-stain covered face awakens a bestial desire in him, and his cock gradually swells, making it even more unbearable, the pain so bad that you can't help but cry out, but it's covered with his comforting kiss: "It's my knot."

With one final thrust fully inside, he seems to release a great gush of liquid inside you, carrying you up to the summit again. You grab his hand tightly. He brushes the sweaty hair from your face, kissing you as if he'll never stop. The swollen feeling is even more intense than ever. You want to pull back but there's nowhere to escape. You can only bear it silently until the knot goes back down.

Gavin slowly pulls out, trailing his thick white cum mixed with your sweet nectar. Making love for such a long time has completely exhausted your physical strength, but your high temperature has finally gone down. He caresses your face. "Sleep, I'll always be by your side."

You're in such a daze that you can't even hear his words. You can only half-consciously snuggle into his embrace, falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please also leave a kudos on the original author's AO3 work page (linked in the fic information at the top).


End file.
